


Aftereffect

by ladyjax



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Coda, F/M, Female Character of Color, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Jake knows is this: sometimes the only comfort one can offer is all that you have at hand.  Post-"No More Blood", s4, ep13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftereffect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle Amnesty - Golden Oldies  
> Prompts: scars, bruise, promise, shoulders

The scars take a while to fade from her skin. Jake’s lips touch them lightly, blessing each and every one as Olivia watches with wide dark eyes. It was a month before she let him back in her apartment, two weeks more before he was allowed to touch her at all. A full three months before she let him in her bed. 

Jake had spent six months in B613’s hole so he knew all about waiting.

He kisses her shoulders, fingers skimming lightly over each lingering scar. Even as the bruises faded, these remained. Most of them were in places that were easily covered by clothes. He knew there were more in her mind and would be for a while. 

One day, maybe, Olivia might wrap her legs around him and let him do what he wanted, take her places that only he could. For now, he uses fingers, lips, and his body to slowly draw out the poison that tried to take root and replace it with something better. 

Jake whispers his love against her skin even as he places his hand over her heart to convince himself that she’s actually there.


End file.
